vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SCP-682
It was never said a 60 MT bomb was unable to kill it. Just that in the scenario of it surviving and adapting to it, the Foundation was screwed. Regeneration Why Mid-Godly for physical damage being irrelevant? If we're applying that to regen it should be Low-Godly. 682 doesn't have a soul, yes, but that doesn't mean it'd be Mid-Godly for regenerating without a body. It can regenerate from its consciousness or a similarly incorporeal thing. Promestein (talk) 18:47, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :Bump. Promestein (talk) 03:30, July 10, 2017 (UTC) The way 682 works is that his existence and the universe he inhabits' existence go hand in hand. The universe cant exist if 682 is killed, so when a universe's 682 dies the universe goes along with it, but there is a 682 in every universe in the entire multiverse, and it exists from the moment the universe is created to the second it is destroyed. As the timeline 682 inhabits exists, 682 will exist, and so long as 682 exists, the timeline will exist. Any branching timelines within the multiverse's will create another 682. 682 isnt reliant on regenerating from himself, he's reliant on the universe existing to be able to regenerate, just as the universe is reliant on 682 for existing...which I just realized would be type 8 immortality instead of type 9.WeeklyBattles (talk) 06:12, July 10, 2017 (UTC) That's not Mid-Godly though, that's just Immortality. Promestein (talk) 19:37, July 15, 2017 (UTC) 45 ways to kill 682 SCP-887 log "Sample 887-3790: A list of 45 methods with which to permanently destroy SCP-682. Each method relies on the use of an SCP or related item which has died, been destroyed, or is otherwise permanently unavailable." Also, apparently, one of them is a larch tree, which causes everyone nearby to vomit uncontrollably. It was deleted from original but still exists on Russian branch. I don't know how canon this is with SCP's canon policy, but I don't see this mentioned here, so why not Better picture for SCP-682 I have a better picture for 682, can anyone add it to the profile Izreldan (talk) 16:10, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Is it an official image of what it really looks like? Antvasima (talk) 06:38, May 17, 2017 (UTC) The picture currently on 682's profile is its official image, this is just fanart.WeeklyBattles (talk) 06:41, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Some problems Give proof of Type 9 Immortality. Also, "Can't be killed by anyone weaker than Brother Death" is a blatant NLF, like plenty of things on the profile. Matthew Schroeder (talk) 04:14, July 21, 2017 (UTC) 682's incorporeal true form is higher dimensional, me and Azzy were talking about it, though I may have been quick to add it. 682 being banned from death by the 11-D Brothers Death isnt NLF thoughWeeklyBattles (talk) 04:18, July 21, 2017 (UTC) It is a NLF. It's akin to saying that Deadpool can't be killed by anyone weaker than Thanos. In addition, Azzy seems to disagree with both Tier 8 and 9 Immortality after some conversations. Seems like a Revision Thread will come :soon Matthew Schroeder (talk) 04:19, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Type 4 immortality is NLF now? And I'm fairly certain he didnt say that. WeeklyBattles (talk) 04:24, July 21, 2017 (UTC) That's not what Type 4 Immortality is. And it comes from a new, more recent talk. Don't worry, changes are coming. Matthew Schroeder (talk) 04:25, July 21, 2017 (UTC) "Immortality Type 4: Immortality via godhood, or protection from a deity: A character that was either granted immortality by a god, or is immortal because of its hierarchical position due to godhood, so that its divine immortality is less a power, and more treated as a consequence of its state of being as a deity." This is the exact definition of Type 4 immortality, and this is exactly what 682 has, immortality forcefully given to him by the Brothers Death when they banished him. WeeklyBattles (talk) 04:29, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Mmm... No. That just means that the Lizard will just revive, not that you need to be 11-D to kill him since even Tier 2 people in-verse could do it. Matthew Schroeder (talk) 04:37, July 21, 2017 (UTC) ...What? I genuinely hope youre not being serious right now. Yes, he will revive unless he is killed by something that can bypass his immortality from the Brothers Death. I would like you to name one tier 2 character that has actually killed 682 in-verse. Not someone you THINK could do it, name one who HAS. WeeklyBattles (talk) 04:44, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Chill man. I'm just disagreeing with you. And yes, it's still an outlier and even Low 2-C chars like God could kill the Lizard. It just means that the Lizard won't stay dead, but can still be put down by things even in the Tier 3 range. And to properly end him, just erase his existence. There's all there is too it. Matthew Schroeder (talk) 04:50, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Im going to need to see some proof of this because to my knowledge none of this has ever happened in the SCP-verse. Otherwise youre just making baseless assumptions. WeeklyBattles (talk) 04:56, July 21, 2017 (UTC)